Cinder Fall
Cinder FallMonty Oum's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY. She appears to be affiliated with Roman Torchwick in some way and assists him in the escape stage of a Dust store robbery. However, in the post-credits scene of the episode Black and White, Cinder is shown to be controlling, or at least coercing Roman rather than cooperating with him. Appearance Cinder has black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes and she wears a dark red dress with yellow designs. Her fingernails are painted dark red. Judging from the short glimpses of her in the first episode, it is possible her appearance is influenced by east Asian culture, as the designs on her dress are styled similarly to traditional Japanese or Chinese patterns. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. Cinder has high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. She has a black tattoo on her upper back that forms a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses her Dust abilities, designs on parts of her body like her arms, back, and chest light up. Personality Although she has of yet few speaking lines, it can be observed that Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She also appears to be calm and collected, and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Although she refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation", it is obvious that she has the upper hand--as she very quickly makes an implicit (and not very subtle) threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding, as she has "big plans" for Roman, and is willing to enlist White Fang to achieve her ends by whatever means necessary. She is also very direct on the matter at hand, such as quickly jumping to Roman's failure of robbing a cargo hold of dust. Abilities & Powers Cinder possesses a high degree of skill that rivals, or even surpasses, that of Glynda Goodwitch. She also seems to have a strong command over the element of fire, as seen in the first episode where she made extensive use of flame-based abilities without difficulty. Cinder has a high degree of control over the fire element. Her primary technique seems to be a highly forceful blast of flame, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris. Cinder also possesses the ability to summon pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, as well as a powerful blocking technique, easily capable of withstanding Crescent Rose's bullets (this blocking technique may be Aura based, but this is unconfirmed). Noticeably, her abilities emit a high pitched whistling sound when cast. She also possesses some piloting ability, as she was able to control the Bullhead during one of Glynda's attacks. Trivia *Cinder may allude to Cinderella. Her shoes seemed to be made of a glass-like crystal and her fire-based powers could allude to the "Cinder" part of Cinderella's name. *She is possibly the first character seen using Aura, although the existence of Aura was not stated until Episode 6. *Black and White marks Cinder's first appearance since the first episode, and is the first episode where she speaks. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists